Et si
by shakamar
Summary: Brooke et Peyton sont soeurs et nouvelles à Tree Hill. Une nouvelle ville, pour une nouvelle vie surtout pour Brooke qui doit échapper à son passé douloureux.
1. Chapter 1

prologue:

Lucas Scott était un jeune homme blond, beau et intelligent qui aimait le basket tout comme son demi-frère, Nathan Scott. Ce dernier était le plus jeune des deux de seulement quelques mois. En effet, son père Dan avait mis enceinte la mère de Lucas avant qu'il ne se retrouve avec Deb, la mère de Nathan. Bien qu'ils détestaient leur père, les deux frères s'entendaient à merveille. De plus, la fiancée de Nathan, Haley était depuis le jardin d'enfance, la meilleure amie de Lucas. A eux trois, ils formaient un trio d'enfer auquel venait s'ajouter le frère jumeaux d'Haley, Jake. Malgré leur 17 ans, ils étaient très matures. Jake encore plus car il était parent à lui tout seul. Ses amis l'aidaient le plus possible.

C'était le jour de la rentrée à Tree Hill.

Lucas, Nathan, Jake et Haley se retrouvaient comme toutes les rentrées, devant le panneau d'affichage des classes. Lucas et Jake se retrouvaient ensemble ainsi qu'avec Haley. Nathan, lui se retrouvait tout seul sans son frère et ses amis.

La sonnerie retentit. Le petit groupe se separa et chacun alla dans sa classe. Nathan arriva le dernier, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car une jolie brune lui rentra dedans faisant bousculer le prof qui se renversa son café brulant sur son pantalon.

- Scott!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous venez de prendre une semaine de colle! lui lança son professeur en colère.

- Mais monsieur, je suis désolé, mais on m'a poussé. répondit celui-ci en designant Brooke qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire.

- Vous! Vous vous appelez comment? cria le prof à l'attention de Brooke.

- Brooke, Brooke Davis, je suis la nouvelle. repondit-elle en gardant son sang-froid.

- Et bien mademoiselle Davis, vous serez collé avec votre acolyte.

Nathan la fusilla du regard et alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

"Cette rentrée s'annonce vraiment très mal!" pensa le grand brun.

Brooke s'assit à ses côtés.

- Vraiment désolé. murmura t-elle à son attention.

Nathan la regarda et vit qu'elle était vraiment sincère et sa colère s'envola aussitôt.

Dans la classe de Lucas, une nouvelle élève venait d'entrée. Elle se prénomait Peyton Sawyer et d'après ce qu'elle avait dit en se présentant, venait avec sa soeur de s'installer à Tree Hill. Avant qu'elle ne prenne place à son bureau, elle regarda autour d'elle où elle devait s'asseoir. Son regard se posa sur le visage calme, rassurant et amical de Jake James. Elle decida donc de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce dernier fut charmé par le sourire de sa voisine.

- Salut peyton. Moi c'est Jake. lui dit-il tout bas une fois qu'elle se fut assise.

- Salut. repondit -elle en souriant.

- Tu viens d'où ?

- De Chicago. Avec ma soeur on est nouvelle ici. Nos parents nous on envoyés chez des amis à eux. Leur enfants sont ici aussi.

- On les connais peut-être? dit-il en tournant vers sa soeur et son ami.

- Ce sont Rachel et Chase Gattina. dit-elle

- Au fait, je te présente ma soeur jumelle, Haley et mon meilleur ami, Lucas Scott. Rachel et Chase, on les connais. Plutôt sympa. dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula à peu près de la même façon. L'heure du repas de midi sonna et les classes de cours se vidèrent au profit de la cafétéria. Peyton envoya un texto à sa soeur pour lui dire qu'elle ne mangerait pas avec elle. Quand Brooke lut le message de Peyton, elle décida d'aller manger avec Rachel et Chase. Ces derniers lui présentèrent leurs amis, Chris, Félix et Derek. Tous les trois furent surpris de voir que la Brooke dont leur parlait leur amis était une vraie bombe. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, les garçons lui proposèrent d'aller voir un concert au Tric, la boite de nuit pour jeune, le soir même. Brooke qui sentait bien qu'elle les attirait accepta. Pendant le repas, les garçons reussirent à la faire rire aux éclats.

De leur côté du réfectoire, Peyton déjeunait avec ses nouveaux amis.

- Alors comme ça tu viens de Chicago? lui demanda Haley.

- Oui, notre père est médecin et notre mère est avocate. répondit Peyton.

- Vous êtes jumelles? demanda Lucas intrigué.

- Non, mais Brooke fut adoptée. Mes parents étaient ses parrains. Quand ses parents sont morts, les miens l'ont accueillit. C'est ma grande soeur de coeur plutôt. Dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Elle le sait? s'exclama Jake.

- Bien sûr! Elle appelle mes parents parrain/ marraine. Mais entre nous on dit papa/maman.

- Elle n'a qu'à venir manger avec nous. proposa Haley.

- Je crois qu'elle s'amuse plus de son côté. répondit Peyton en désignant la table où se tenait Brooke en train de rire aux éclats.

- Tiens voilà mon petit-ami préféré. dit Haley en l'embrassant.

- Quel accueil; lâcha Nathan. Finalement ma journée pourra être meilleure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda son frère en détachant son regard de Brooke.

- Une nouvelle, Brooke, ma poussé et j'ai bousculé le prof qui s'est brulé avec son café. lui répondit Nathan. résultat, une semaine de colle avec la Miss boulette!

- Brooke! s'exclama Peyton. désolé, c'est ma soeur. Elle peut être parfois casse-pied. Mais pourquoi elle t'a poussée?

- Elle était en retard.

- De beaucoup? s'inquiéta t-elle.

- 5-10 minutes. Pas longtemps quoi. lui rétorqua Nathan.

- Je reviens. et Peyton s'en alla en direction de Brooke.

Le petit groupe des Scott se demanda pourquoi elle devait aller la voir. Lucas et Jake remarquèrent que les deux soeurs se disputaient silencieusement. Une fois la discussion finie, Peyton revint vers eux le regard triste ce que remarqua Jake.

De son côté, Brooke avait besoin de prendre l'air et sortit du réfectoire. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles et entra dans une cabine. Elle se mit à vomir tout son repas comme elle le faisait depuis quelques temps déjà. Haley qui avait envie d'aller au toilettes, l'entendit.

- Heu, ça va? demanda t-elle dans le vide.

- oui merci. répondit Brooke en sortant. Désolé que tu ais entendu ça.

- Pas grave. dit-elle. ça va mieux?

- Oui, oui, j'en ai l'habitude maintenant. On ne peut pas être belle comme je le suis sans quelques petits sacrifices, n'est-ce pas? repondit Brooke qui ne voulait surtout pas que l'on s'appitoie sur son sort.

- Tu, te faisait vomir? demanda t-elle choquée.

- OUi, et ne le dis surtout pas à Peyton. dit Brooke avant de sortir le regard triste.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas qui voulait récupérer un bouquin dans son casier traversa le couloir principal du lycée. Il se heurta de plein fouet dans la jolie brune qu'il avait aperçut au loin.

- Désolé. dit-il en la regardant.

- Regarde où tu marche la prochaine fois. repondit-elle avant de partir.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. dit-il pour lui même.

Et il partit en secouant la tête. Il alla rejoindre son frère pour les auditions de basket. Au loin, il aperçut Haley et Peyton qui s'entrainait pour l'audition des pom-pom girls. Jake regardait depuis cinq bonnes minutes Peyton.

- Eh, arrête de la déshabiller du regard ! s'exclama Lucas en rigolant. Allez, invite-la à sortir en ami sinon tu vas plus pouvoir tenir. continua t-il en s'assayant à ses côtés.

- Et toi, Brooke j'ai vu tout à l'heure comment tu la regardait. intervint Nathan avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien, je dirais qu'elle n'est pas du tout mon style. Trop arrogante à mon goût. répondit Lucas.

- Comment ça, tu ne lui a même pas parlé.

- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, je l'ai bousculé sans le faire exprès et elle ne s'est même pas excuser. Elle m'a littéralement envoyé balader. Je l'oublie.

- Tu auras du mal, la voilà qui se présente pour les pom-pom girls. rétorqua son frère en rigolant.

- Et merde! s'exclama Lucas.

Les garçons regardèrent les auditions de leurs amies et les encourageaient. Quand ce fut le tour de Brooke, seule Peyton l'encouragea. Mais passé les premières notes de musique, tout le monde était subjugué par les enchaînements de la jeune fille. Tout n'était que grâce, élégance et fluidité dans ses mouvements que Lucas en eut le souffle coupé. Comment une jeune fille aussi talentueuse en danse pouvait se comporter comme une pétasse? se dit soudain Lucas.

Brooke étant la dernière, les auditions pour les filles cessèrent. Celui des garçons en revanche commença. Lucas, Nathan et Jake faisait déjà partis de l'équipe mais ils étaient obligés d'y assister. A la fin des auditions masculines, Nathan alla rejoindre Haley qui l'attendait devant le gymnase. Jake raccompagna Peyton chez elle. Lucas vint avec eux.

- Tu ne rentrre pas avec ta soeur? demanda soudain Lucas intrigué.

- Non, tout à l'heure pendant le dejeuner on a eu une petite dispute et elle s'est énervée. Elle rentre avec Rachel. répondit Peyton peinée.

- Dis-moi Peyton, ça te dirais de sortir un soir avec moi? demanda Jake timidement.

- Oui bien sur. J'en serais ravi. répondit-elle en souriant.

- C'est bon Jake. je suis arrivé. intervint Lucas au milieu de leur échange de regards.

Il descendit de la voiture et leur fit signe. Il entra chez lui où l'attendait sa mère et son oncle, Keith.

- Salut vous deux! s'exclama t-il en les voyant sur le canapé enlacés.

- Alors cette rentrée? demanda aussitôt Keith.

- Pas mal. Je suis dans la même classe que Jake et Haley. Il y a deux nouvelles, des soeurs. Bien sur, il y en a une qui est sympa et l'autre... commença t-il.

- Oui, elle est comment? voulut savoir Karen.

- Pas comme sa soeur. Moins sympa. Bon, je file dans ma chambre, devoirs oblige. et Lucas partit dans sa chambre la tête pleine de Brooke Davis.

Du Côté des deux soeurs.

- Brooke! s'écria Peyton derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

- Quoi? demanda celle-ci.

- Dépêche toi, je dois me préparer. Jake viens me chercher dans une heure.

- C'est bon. Brooke venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Tu sors ce soir? s'étonna Peyton.

- Oui, Rachel et Chase m'emmènent au tric ce soir. On y va avec leurs amis. répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Fais attention à toi quand même. intervint Peyton soudain soucieuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais. rétorqua Brooke qui sentait la colère venir en elle.

- Je ne crois pas non. Se faire vomir, je n'appelle pas ça de la responsabilité si tu veux mon avis. lui dit Peyton sur le ton du reproche.

- ça tombe bien, car ton avis ne m'interèsse pas du tout. On est pas de vraies soeurs de toute façon, non? lui dit-elle méchament.

Brooke laissa Peyton sans un mot sur le palier et descendit au rez-de- chaussé.

- Rachel!!! appela Brooke. On se retrouve au Tric, je vais faire un tour. Brooke sortit de la maison .

Peyton alla dans la salle de bain et se prépara. Brooke ne gâchera pas sa soirée avec Jake.

Brooke marcha jusqu'à un petit café. Elle y entra, s'assit à une table et commanda un chocolat chaud. Quand la serveuse lui apporta sa boisson, cette dernière fut étonnée de voir Brooke ici.

- Si tu veux aller vomir, les toilettes sont derrière. lui dit Haley en lui posant sa tasse devant elle.

- Merci Haley. repondit Brooke qui ne vit pas la remarque sarcastique d'Haley.

Une fois qu'elle fut partit, Brooke sortit de son sac un petit calepin et un crayon. Elle se mit à dessiner comme elle le faisait quand tout allait de travers dans sa vie. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le café se vidait. Seul restait Karen, Haley et Brooke. Cette dernière avait dessiné pas mal de robes de soirée, ainsi que des ensembles vraiment très jolis.

- Désolé, mais on doit fermer. lui dit Karen en venant vers elle.

- Oh excsuez-moi! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Vous pouvez me dire où se trouve le Tric? demanda Brooke en rangeant ses affaires précipitament.

- Juste derrière, j'en suis la propriétaire. lui répondit Karen en souriant.

- Merci beaucoup, madame.

- Appelle-moi Karen. Tout le monde m'appelle ainsi ici.

- Très bien Karen. Au revoir. lui dit Brooke en lui souriant avant de partir.

- Tiens, elle a oublié ça. remarqua Karen qui prit un des dessins de Brooke.

- Fais voir. demanda Haley. C'est magnifique. s'exclama t-elle surprise.

- Oui, vraiment. Tu la connais?

- Oui, elle est nouvelle ici. Elle est dans la même classe que Nathan. répondit Haley.

- Elle m'a l'air gentille et très sympa.

- Peut-être. On ne la connais pas vraiment, mais plus sa soeur, Peyton.

- Oh! C'est elle la pas sympa d'après Lucas. Je comprends mieux maintenant. comprit Karen en souriant.

- Comprendre quoi? s'étonna Haley.

- Rien, si ce n'est que Lucas est en train de tomber amoureux de Brooke.

- Hein? s'écria Haley voyant Karen s'en aller le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke rejoignit Rachel et ses amis au Tric quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors, tu étais où? lui demanda Rachel en l'entrainant à l'interieur.

- Au café, je réfléchissait. répondit Brooke en lui souriant.

- Allez viens, Félix t'attend au bar.

Brooke entra dans la boîte et se dirigea accompagné de Rachel vers Félix, Chase et Chris. Elles passèrent devant Nathan, Haley, Peyton et Jake.

- Salut Brooke! lança Nathan à la jeune fille.

- Hé Scott! N'oublie pas la retenue demain. dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main auquel il répondit.

- Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciait pas trop. demanda Haley.

- Je sais, mais j'ai parlé trop vite. Tout à l'heure pendant la retenue, on a bien discuté et elle est vraiment sympa. lui repondit Nathan en la rassurant. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte Haley.

- Je suis pas jalouse.

- C'est ça. Mais j'adore quand tu es jalouse. dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Au fait, Lucas nous rejoins? demanda soudain Jake.

- Je ne sais pas. répondit Haley.

Brooke s'ennuyait de son côté. Félix ne faisait que de parler de lui. Pendant la soirée il ne preta aucune attention à ce que disait Brooke. Elle en avait tellement marre qu'elle alla voir Nathan, Haley, Jake et Peyton.

- Salut! Je peux me joindre à vous? demanda t-elle avant de s'asseoir au comptoir à côté de Peyton. Désolé Pey. dit-elle à sa soeur qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

- Tu es pardonné, comme toujours ma Brookie. Peyton enlaça sa soeur de coeur sous le regard tendre de Jake.

- Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence avec nous? demanda Haley en lui souriant.

- Eh bien, écouter Félix parler de sa chère voiture , me donnait envie de la rayer en sortant d'ici. répondit Brooke en souriant.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Brooke commanda un verre de soda, elle venait juste de le prendre quand soudain Lucas la frôla à l'épaule. Ce contact lui fit se rappeller ce qu'il c'était passé l'année dernière. Elle laissa tomber son verre par terre qui explosa en mille morceaux, son sourire s'effaça, elle sursauta si fort qu'elle bouscula Lucas qui se tenait derrière elle. Quand elle vit qui c'était, elle s'enfuit en courant, retenant ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demandèrent les autres.

- Excusez-la, elle doit être fatiguée. répondit Peyton. Désolé, mais je vais rentrer avec elle.

Peyton partit affolée sous le regard intrigué de ses amis.

- Vraiment bizarre. s'exclama Lucas.

Peyton retrouva Brooke recroquevillée dans un coin.

- Hé! ça va? lui demanda la blonde.

- Non! J'arrive pas à oublier, Pey. J'essaye, mais j'arrive pas. Quand Lucas m'a frôlé, je l'ai revu, son visage le soir où.... dit-elle en pleurant.

- Chut!!! ça va passer. Il faut juste que tu sois patiente. Je sais que tu es plus forte que ce que tu crois. Tu es ma Brookie et personne ne te fera de mal à nouveau, ok?

Brooke hôcha de la tête. Haley sortit à la recherche de ses amies.

- Ah vous voilà! Brooke, on peut te ramener avec Nathan si tu veux? dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Merci Haley, mais je vais la ramener.

- Non Pey, Jake doit t'attendre. Je veux pas gâcher ton rendez-vous. rétorqua Brooke en prenant la main de sa nouvelle amie.

- Tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi Brooke. Prends du temps pour toi. s'il te plaît. supplia Peyton avant de rentrer au Tric.

- Tu va mieux? s'inquièta Haley.

- Oui merci, l'intello. lui sourit Brooke.

- Je penses que l'on pourrait devenir amie, non?

- Oui, j'en serais ravie Haley.

Elles se sourirent en attendant Nathan qui arriva peu de temps après. Ils montèrent tous en voiture, et ils ramenèrent Brooke chez elle.

- Attends! lui cria Haley qui sortit de la voiture en tenant un morceau de papier.

- Oui?

- Tiens, tu l'avais oublié au café. lui tendit Haley.

- Merci Haley. Demain, ça te dirais si l'on mange ensemble? se risqua Brooke

- Oui bien sur! lui répondit Haley en la prenant dans ses bras. J'en serais ravie.

Le lendemain midi, Haley alla rejoindre Brooke qui l'attendait dehors à l'une des tables.

- Hé l'intello! l'interpella Brooke. ça va?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander. répondit Haley avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais bien, mais bon, parlons de toi plutôt! Qui est Haley James?

- Oulà! Je suis une bonne élève qui donne des cours aux autres, je sors avec Nathan Scott, et je chante. Voilà! Et toi?

- Oh, et bien, je suis Brooke Davis, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune, ce sont les parents de Pey qui m'ont receuilli. L'année dernière fut très dure pour moi. Pour essayer de me remotiver en cours, ils nous ont envoyé ici.

- Pourquoi elle fut dure ton année?

- Raisons personnelles dont je ne peux pas parler, désolé. répondit Brooke avec un regard triste.

- Ok, ça te dirais de venir un soir chez moi? on pourra papoter et regarder des films. proposa Haley.

- D'ac! au fait, tu danses pas mal pour une intello. la remercia Brooke en lui souriant.

- Merci! Au fait, tes dessins sont magnifiques. Je craque littéralement pour la petite robe rouge que tu as déssiné hier soir. avoua Haley en rougissant.

- Tu la veux? demanda Brooke amusée.

- Quoi? le dessin? non.

- Mais, non, la robe tu la veux? corrigea Brooke.

- Tu peux l'acheter? dit Haley qui ne comprenait pas.

- Non, mais la faire oui. Je passerai chez toi ce soir pour prendre tes mesures. dit Brooke determinée.

- Tu peux la faire? s'étonna Haley.

- Oui, c'est bien la seule chose que je sache faire de correct. répondit la brune un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

- Dans ce cas, d'accord. Bon je te laisse. demande mon adresse à Nath, je t'attends chez moi vers 20h. et elle partit pour son cours de tutorat.

Pendant l'heure de retenue, deux jeunes gens papotèrent à l'insu du surveillant.

- Alors Brooke, ça va mieux? demanda Nathan curieux.

- Oui, merci Nath de t'en préoccuper. Je suis encore désolé d'avoir réagit bizarrement hier soir mais.... Brooke ne put continuer car elle repensa à la sensation qui l'avait parcouru quand Lucas l'avait frôlé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

- Merci encore. Je... j'aimerais t'en parler mais je sais pas si tu pourrais me remonter le moral. dit-elle tristement.

- Essaies, tu n'as rien à perdre. Je serais toujours là même si tu as tué quelqu'un. dit-il en lui souriant. à ce mot, Brooke se figea, terrorisée.

- Comment tu le sais? demanda t-elle horrifiée.

- Tu as tuée quelqu'un? répondit-il étonné.

- Je te raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ne m'interrompt pas, s'il te plaît. lui dit-elle.

- Bien sûr.

Peyton et Jake se retrouvèrent chez le jeune homme après une petite promenade. Ils venaient juste d'arriver sous le porche, quand Peyton entendit un cri de bébé.

- Tu as un bébé chez toi? demanda t-elle.

- Oui. répondit Jake gêné.

- Un petit frère ou une petite soeur? demanda t-elle en souriant.

- Une fille. La mienne. dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Ta... fille? Peyton le regarda affolée comme si c'était une caméra cachée.

- Oui. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance. Elle a un an. dit Jake en souriant.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, comme à notre première sortie. dit-elle en sentant la colère lui monter au nez.

- On se connaît depuis quelques jours seulement et tu voudrais tout savoir de moi, alors que je ne sais pas tout de toi! répondit en colère Jake.

- Justement, les gens me cachent des choses et j'en ai marre de ça. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne, parce que personne ne me fais confiance. cria t-elle avant de partir.

- Attends! lui lança Jake. Ce n'est pas ce que je ...

- Si, c'est mieux comme ça. On souffrira moins. dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

Sur le chemin du retour, Peyton laissa éclater sa peine. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle voulut aller parler à Brooke mais quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle ne trouva personne. Elle retourna donc dans la sienne et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

De son côté, Brooke venait d'arriver devant chez Haley et Jake. Elle frappa et Jake vint lui ouvrir en tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

- Salut. Oh! Qu'elle est mignonne. dit Brooke en prenant Jenny dans ses bras. C'est ta soeur?

- Non, ma fille, Jenny. dit-il tristement.

- Elle est trop belle. Peyton le sait? demanda t-elle soudain.

- Je lui ai dit tout à l'heure. Je crois, qu'on a rompu. répondit-il tristement.

- Oh! je lui parlerais. Je peux la garder un peu avec moi? se risqua à demander Brooke.

- Je voudrais pas qu'elle vous dérange toi et Haley.

- T'inquiète, elle est si mignonne. C'est étrange, mais elle m'apaise. dit-elle en souriant au bébé qui lui souria de toute ses dents.

- D'accord, en plus je crois qu'elle t'adore. Je vais aller faire quelques paniers dehors dans ce cas. Merci Brooke.

Jake sortit de la maison pour aller derrière, dans le jardin. Quand Brooke s'avança dans la cuisine, elle trouva Haley et Lucas en train de parler. Haley sourit à la vue de Brooke qui fit de même avec Jenny dans les bras. Par contre, Lucas en se retournant pour voir à qui souriait Haley, fut stupéfait de voir Miss Boulette ici, tenant en plus Jenny dans ses bras.

- Alors, je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de Jenny. dit Haley en souriant.

- Oui, elle est vraiment mignonne. Je pourrais la garder avec moi indéfiniment. répondit Brooke en s'asseyant avec Jenny qui s'endormait sur son épaule.

- Tu sais Davis, ce n'est pas le dernier accessoire à la mode, c'est un être humain. intervint Lucas d'un ton cinglant.

- Lucas! s'offensa Haley. Comment tu peux....

- Laisse Haley. Laisse le penser ce qu'il veux, de toute façon cela ne m'interresse pas. Allons plutôt faire ce pourquoi je suis là. rétorqua Booke sans aucune colère.

- Monte dans ma chambre, c'est la deuxième à droite. J'arrive. dit-elle. Toi! comment oses-tu lui parler comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait? lui demanda Haley une fois Brooke partit.

- Rien, enfin si, tout en elle n'est qu'arrogance, égoïsme. J'arrive pas à la cerner. répondit Lucas indifférent.

- Lucas Scott, je ne connaissait pas cette facette de toi. je suis d'ailleurs deçu de le découvrir. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je vais rejoindre mon amie. Sur ces paroles, Haley sortit de la cuisine en colère contre son meilleur ami.

Lucas, lui, alla rejoindre Jake pour faire des paniers.

- Tu as vu, Brooke adore les bébés. Qui aurait cru ça? hein? lui dit Jake en souriant.

- J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu lui confier Jenny. répondit étonné Lucas.

- Je sais pas, mais quand elle a vu Jenny, son regard s'est illuminé et puis, Jenny l'adore. C'était pas arrivé depuis toi. D'habitude elle pleure quand elle est dans les bras d'inconnus, mais pas avec Brooke.

- C'est bizarre. Je me rappelle qu'avec moi, au début elle avait hurlé comme un diable. J'en fais encore des cauchemards. répondit en rigolant Lucas. Allez, assez parlé filles. Fais-moi voir si t'arrive à me battre.

Et les deux garçons commencèrent un match à un contre un. Alors que les garçons s'amusaient, les filles à l'étage travaillaient, enfin Brooke surtout.

- Alors comme ça, tu es styliste. commença Haley les bras tendus.

- Si on veux. Quand je vais mal, je dessine et après, je fais mes créations. ça m'aide à m'éclaircir les idées ou à m'évader.

- Moi c'est ce que je ressens mais quand je chante..

- Finalement, on a des points en communs. Hein l'intello.

- Très drôle.

- Au fait, Jake et toi, vous vivez seuls ici? demanda Brooke.

- Normalement non, mais nos parents sont toujours sur la route avec leur camping-car, donc on est seuls jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent. Pourquoi?

- Pour rien. esquiva Brooke.

- Mais si, allez.

- Vivre chez Rachel s'est sympa, mais on a pas trop notre vie à nous. Je voudrais bien me trouver un petit appart, mais les loyer sont trop chers pour moi.... commença Brooke en s'asseayant sur le lit de son amie, Jenny sur les genoux.

- Tu veux venir vivre ici? chez moi? continua Haley surprise.

- Non, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas toi et Jake. Bien sur, je partagerais les frais de nourriture il n'y a pas de soucis mais si ça vous dérange, je comprendrais. Moi non plus, j'hésiterais si une fille que je viens de rencontrer depuis quelques jours voulait vivre chez moi. dit Brooke d'une seule traite sans respirer.

- Respire Brooke! rigola Haley. Je vais en parler avec Jake et je te dirais. ok? répondit Haley.

- Merci. Allez Haley, tourne-toi, il faut que je prenne la taille..

La soirée se continua tranquillement pour les deux filles qui après avoir travaillées sur la futur robe d'Haley, s'occupaient de Jenny dans le salon. Les deux garçons rentrèrent essoufflés. Ils furent surpris de voir Brooke endormie, Jenny qui dormait dans ses bras. A cette vue, Lucas fut touché par la scène.. Jake, réveilla Brooke et prit Jenny pour la mettre au lit. Quand il redescendit, Brooke finissait de se reveiller.

- Désolé Jake. dit-elle en se levant fautive.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. repondit-il en lui souriant. Je crois que Jenny t'adore beaucoup.

- Moi aussi. Elle est si calme. Un vrai trésor. Bon désolé encore pour le dérangement. Je vais rentrer. dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends! lui lança Jake. Tu ne vas pas rentrer à pied?

- Si! je suis venue à pied. lui répondit-elle.

- Je peux te racompagner si tu veux? intervint Lucas en regardant Brooke.

- Merci. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. dit-elle en regardant Jake qui lui faisait non de la tête. A demain Jake.

- A demain Brooke. à l'entrainement Lucas! cria Jake sous le porche.

Le trajet qui séparait la maison de Jake de celle de Rachel, se fit dans le silence. Lucas repensait aux paroles qu'il avait dit plus tôt à Brooke. De l'avoir vu si tendre avec Jenny lui avait fait se sentir coupable. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit, était loin de la vérité. Brooke quant à elle, pensait à la chaleur que dégageait Jenny, une vague de regrets s'empara alors d'elle et elle se retint de pleurer devant le gars qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

- On est arrivé Brooke. lui dit-il la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Hein? dit-elle en le regardant perdue.

- Chez toi. fit-il lui désignant la maison

- Ah! Merci encore Lucas. Tu n'étais pas obligé. Surtout après ce que tu penses de moi. dit-elle reprenant ses esprits.

- Justement, c'était pour me faire pardonner des horreurs que je t'ai dites. Désolé. Quand je t'ai vu avec Jenny tout à l'heure, j'ai compris mon erreur. Tu es formidable avec les enfants d'après ce que j'ai vu.

- Merci Lucas, mais ce que tu m'as dit, c'est ce que j'essayais d'oublier. Ce que j'ai été. repondit-elle d'un air triste. A demain.

Et elle sortit de la voiture, avant de rentrer dans la maison, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit avant de partir.


	4. Chapter 4

Au lycée, Nathan était surpris de la façon dont Brooke continuait à vivre après ce qu'elle avait vécut. Il se dit qu'il devait la protéger, comme un frère pour sa soeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pour beaucoup, il était seulement le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, un Scott dragueur, beau gosse. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Haley, il lui avait fait voir son côté sensible, humain que peu connaissait. Pour lui, Brooke était comme lui, sensible, aimante mais qui se cachait derrière une image de fille arrogante et superficielle de peur de souffrir. C'était pour ça qu'il se devait de la protéger, parce que lui il s'était protégé, mais seul. Il ne le souhaitait à personne.

- Hé Brooke lui cria t-il en la voyant. ça va?

- Oui et toi ? Je suis en train de faire une superbe robe à Haley, tu va en tomber à la renverse. répondit-elle enjouée.

- C'est vrai? Mais quoi que porte Hales, elle est magnifique.

- Bonne réponse. répondit Haley qui venait d'arriver par derrière Nathan. C'est d'ailleurs une surprise pour nos 3 ans ensemble. dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Jai hâte donc. Bon je vous laisse entre filles, j'ai entrainement. Bye.

Nathan s'éloigna laissant les deux filles seules. Bientôt elles furent rejointes par Peyton, qui avait la mine triste.

- Hey Pey', pardon pour hier soir. lui dit Brooke.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jake? demanda alors Haley.

- Il m'a dit pour Jenny. Et moi je lui ai dit que les gens ne me faisait pas confiance et que si c'était le cas, ce n'étais pas la peine de continuer. dit-elle la gorge nouée.

- Oh! Je suis désolé. dit Brooke concernée. C'est de ma faute si tu as dit ça, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas me confier à toi si souvent. Pardonne-moi. continua Brooke qui commençait à s'en vouloir.

- Arrête Brooke. Rien n'est de ta faute, tu m'entends? lui dit Peyton aveec fougue. C'est moi, je vais trop vite. C'est juste, que j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi? demanda Haley.

- De tout perdre. Depuis l'année dernière, avec ce que tu as vécut Brooke, j'ai compris que la vie pouvait aller vite. Et j'ai peur de louper le coche. Avoua Peyton honteuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas? s'inquièta Haley.

- J'ai été... commença Brooke mais la sonnerie retentit et elle se dirigea en cours laissant Haley sur sa fin.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Haley essaya de parler avec Brooke mais sans succès. A la sortie des cours, la jeune fille alla retrouver son petit copain.

- Nathan, tu n'aurai pas vu Brooke par hasard? demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Heu non, je croyais qu'elle était avec toi. Elle n'était pas en cours de tout l'aprem.

- Tu as demandé à Peyton? Elle doit savoir où elle est. répondit Haley en apercevant son amie avec Jake et Lucas.

- Peyton! l'interpella Nathan. Tu ne sais pas où est Brooke?

- Non, elle m'a dit qu'on se retrouvait à la maison. Pourquoi? dit-elle soudain inquiète.

- Cet après-midi, on a eu un cours sur l'alcool et ses conséquences. commença Nathan en regardant ses amis. A un moment, le prof a parlé de viol, de GHB. A partir de ce moment-là, Brooke est sortie en prenant ses affaires. termina t-il en acquiessant en voyant la peur dans les yeux de Peyton.

- Oh mon Dieu! dit celle-ci en s'assayant sur un des bancs.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Peyton! voulut savoir Haley qui se mettait en colère.

- Tu es au courant Nathan? demanda son frère.

- Oui, elle m'a tout raconté en retenue. répondit Nathan.

- Nathan? supplia Haley qui n'en pouvait plus.

- L'année dernière, Brooke est allée à une soirée organisée par son meilleur ami, Kevin. Commença Peyton la gorge nouée. Elle avait trop bu, en plus de ça, il y avait du GHB dans son verre. Elle a été violée.

- Oh c'est pas vrai. dit Haley sous le choc.

- Bien sûr elle a porté plainte. C'est moi qui l'ai accompagné à l'hospital. Elle était dévastée, quelque chose s'était cassée en elle. continua Peyton. Kevin et moi on la soutenait, on essayait de faire qu'elle se sente mieux. Je croyais y être parvenu, jusqu'à ce que je me rendes compte qu'elle se faisait du mal. Mes parents l'ont envoyé en centre pour adolescents difficiles.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venues à Tree Hill? demanda Jake.

- Oui. avoua Peyton qui pleurait.

Jake la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller.

- Elle est peut-être chez toi. ajouta Lucas.

- Je vais y aller. affirma Peyton qui se levait déjà.

- Attends! cria Nathan. On y va tous.

- Merci. Je sais qu'elle vous aimes beaucoup. le remercia Peyton.

Toute la bande se dirigea donc chez les Chase dans l'espoir de trouver Brooke. Peyton entra dans la maison et courra jusqu'à la chambre de sa soeur. Personne. De leur côté, les autres faisaient le tour de la maison. Ce fut Haley qui la trouva dans la pool house.

- Brooke! lança t-elle à l'adresse de son amie qui leva à peine la tête. On te cherchait partout. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Haley se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Brooke pleura encore plus en sentant la peur de son amie.

- C'est de ma faute. dit-elle en la regardant. Tout est de ma faute. Rien ne serait arrivé si.... mais sa phrase se perdit dans ses sanglots.

- Rien n'est de ta faute. Peyton nous a tout dit. Tu était la victime Brooke. Rien n'est de ta faute. D'accord. lui répondit Haley d'un ton dur.

- Si tout, ils seraient encore en vie si....

Nathan arriva accompagné de Lucas. Ils furent touchés de voir l'état dans lequel était Brooke, surtout Lucas. Lui qui la croyait si superficielle et arrogante s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

- Haley, on va la ramener dans sa chambre. lui dit Lucas doucement en prenant avec l'aide de Nathan, Brooke.

- Tout est de ma faute. continua la jeune fille. Tout. Tout.

- Elle doit être en état de choc. dit Nathan.

Les garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Brooke avec sur leur talons, Jake, Peyton et Haley. Ils la mirent au lit. Alors que Lucas voulait partir, Brooke lui prit le bras le forçant à rester.

- Reste s'il te plaît.... Kevin. ce furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'elle ne s'endormit.

Les autres qui l'avaient entendus, restèrent figés. Elle avait besoin de son bourreau près d'elle. Peyton étouffa un cri, Jake la prit dans ses bras et ils sortirent accompagnés de Nathan et Haley. Lucas resta quelques instants assis près de Brooke.

Quand Brooke se réveilla, elle remarqua que quelqu'un dormait près d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon et fut surprise de constater que Lucas était resté. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Brooke, horriffiée, laissa échapper un sanglot ce qui réveilla Lucas.

- Brooke? tu es déjà réveillée? lui demanda t-il en se frottant la tête.

- Oui, désolé. dit-elle.

- Brooke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier. On t'a retrouvé sous le choc dans la pool house. Tu nous as fait vraiment très peur. Dit-il en se redressant et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Désolé. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. esquiva t-elle

- On est au courant pour l'année dernière.

- Oh! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas droit à une de tes remarques aujourd'hui. Je te fais trop pitié maintenant que tu sais la vérité? cria t-elle en colère.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça Brooke. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fais. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la regardant.

Brooke se dégagea de Lucas et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint, il était partit. Brooke ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit un petit carnet noir fermé avec un cadenas. Elle prit la clé qui se trouvait autour de son cou et ouvrit le carnet. Elle s'asseya sur son lit, prit un stylo et se mit à écrire ce qu'elle resentait. Pendant une heure et demi, elle ecrivit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Quand elle referma le carnet, elle se sentit plus libre mais ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ses amis, elle ne pouvait se le pardonner. Brooke composa un numéro, puis une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, sortit une valise dans laquelle elle mit tous ses vêtements. Elle regarda la dernière robe qui était suspendue à la penderie, Brooke avait travaillé toute la nuit d'avant pour faire ce cadeau à Haley. Elle la déposa sur le lit avec à ses côtés, une petite robe rouge de bébé. Par-dessus se trouvait le carnet noir avec la chaîne. Brooke regarda une dernière fois la chambre qui fut la sienne depuis un mois.

- Si peu de temps dans cette ville et j'ai l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécut. Se dit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Au lycée, tout le monde comprit que Brooke avait besoin de temps pour les affronter et leur expliquer. Chacun se sentait coupable. Lucas pour avoir été si injuste avec elle sans la connaître vraiment. Nathan et Haley parce qu'ils la considérait comme une soeur pour eux. Peyton pour ne pas avoir été aussi présente pour elle. Jake, l'aimait vraiment bien, elle était la seule que Jenny aimait bien à part Haley. Peyton à la fin des cours rentra chez elle en espérant pouvoir lui parler. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remarqua que toutes les affaires de sa soeur n'étaient plus là. Elle vit le carnet et l'ouvrit.

" 23 septembre 2007,

ça y est, j'ai encore recommencé à me faire vomir. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas, mais c'est de ma faute s'il est mort. Rien ne serait arrivé si je n'étais pas allé à cette soirée. Je sais que cela remonte à cinq mois, mais j'ai tout perdu ce soir-là. "

Peyton tourna les pages au jour du viol de Brooke.

" 26 mai 2007,

cela fait deux jours maintenant que je me suis faite violée. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Qui me voulait du mal? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça? Je l'avais sans doute mérité. La seule chose qui m'empêche de sombrer ce sont mes amis et ma soeur, Peyton. Elle est toujours là pour moi. Je sais pas si je lui ai déjà dit que j'appréciait tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Kevin aussi m'aide. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé cette nuit-là. Je lui en suis reconnaissante infiniment."

La blonde ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Brooke ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Soudain elle se rappela du moi de juin. Brooke avait commencé à agir de façon bizarre. Elle feuilleta les pages pour tomber sur celles du mois de juin.

" 2 juin,

je viens de faire ma visite médicale, et je suis complètement dévastée, en plus de m'être faite violée, je suis enceinte de mon violeur. Comment faire? Je n'ai rien fais pour mériter ça!!!!!!! Pourquoi est-ce que je vis encore? Comment je pourrait me remettre de tout ça? J'en suis incapable. Plus rien ne vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour la vie, quand celle-ci nous joue des tours."

Peyton était sous le choc de cette révélation. Rien. Elle n'avait rien vu de l'état de sa soeur. Mais comment elles en étaient arrivées à ce stade de leur relation au point de ne rien voir. Elle passa à la page suivante.

" 10 juin,

je sais que je viens d'ôter la vie mais je suis bien trop jeune pour ça. Comment j'aurais pu faire face à cette situation? Seul Kevin était au courant. Je n'ai rien pu dire à ma soeur. Pourtant j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu l'entraîner la-dedans. Je voulais la protéger. Elle en a besoin."

" 1 septembre,

Je viens de rentrer de mon centre. Cela m'a bien aidé, j'ai comprit que rien n'était ma faute, mais seulement celle de mon bourreau. Heureusement que j'ai mes amis. Kevin est celui qui m'aide le plus. Peyton aussi, mais elle doit mener sa propre voie et ne plus s'occuper de moi. Je ne veux pas lui gâcher la vie. J'ai décidé de me remettre à la couture. J'ai déssiné de nouveaux modèles pendant ma cure et j'ai enfin trouvé ma voie. Karine m'a d'ailleurs bien aidé. Je garde le contact avec elle. C'est mon mentor, mon amie, ma bouée de sauvetage quand je vais mal."

" 3 septembre,

Kevin est mort. Je l'ai tué. Il m'a tout avoué, ce fut dur pour lui à le dire mais plus pour moi à l'entendre, de sa propre bouche. Il y a deux jours, j'ai appris que c'était lui mon violeur. Lui qui m'a détruite, mon meilleur ami. Comment a-t-il put? Pouquoi ? J'ai repris mes habitudes. Je me suis fais vomir, je me dégoute."

" 10 septembre,

je fais de nouveau ce rêve, mais cette fois je peux mettre un visage, Kevin. Je me réveille à chaque fois au moment où il se fait renverser devant moi. Ce camion, il aurait pu l'éviter, mais c'était ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. "

" 30 septembre,

je lui pardonne. Je te pardonne Kevin. Je crois que seul le pardon peut m'aider à oublier."

Peyton referma le carnet de sa soeur, les larmes aux yeux. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant les réactions et les attitudes de Brooke. Tellement d'épreuves dont elle n'était même pas au courant. Elle vit que la dernière page était adressé à Haley. Peyton prit son téléphone et l'appela. Quelques minutes plus tard, Haley et les autres débarquèrent chez elle. Peyton tendit à la jeune fille le carnet. Cette dernière la lut et un sourire illumina son visage. Haley s'avança vers la robe rouge sur le lit. Elle l'examina attentivement, les larmes coulèrent sur son beau visage en admirant le travail de son amie. Nathan la prit alors dans ses bras. Jake vit qu'une petite robe était posée elle aussi sur le lit. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que c'était pour Jenny. Lui aussi souria en pensant que Brooke y avait passé son temps. Peyton regarda Lucas qui espérait que quelque chose lui soit adressé comme aux autres. Mais rien. Il était déçut de ne pas avoir eu quelque chose d'elle, même pas un mot. Il avait loupé le coche. Peyton comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir, elle le prit dans ses bras. Une fois qu'ils furent dégagés, elle lui donna le carnet de Brooke.

- Je sais qu'elle voudrait qu'on comprenne sa peine et pourquoi elle est partit. Dit-elle en les regardant tous les quatre. Je lui pardonne. C'est ma soeur.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. repondit Haley.

- Moi non plus . repondirent en même temps Jake et Nathan.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui en veux pas, mais à moi oui. J'ai été bête avec elle. Je lui ai dit des horreurs et elle ne m'a jamais rien reproché. dit-il fautif.

Lucas s'en alla, le carnet dans sa main. Haley, Nathan et Jake le suivirent. Peyton resta quelques instants encore dans la chambre.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'aéroport de Tree Hill, Brooke pleurait sur l'un des sièges d'attente. Elle devait partir, elle avait appelé son mentor, Karine. Elle était la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

" Tous les passagers en partance pour New York sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'empbarquement 6"

Brooke se leva, prit ses valises, s'essuya ses joues et se dirigea vers l'hôtesse de l'air qui lui déchira son billet. Une fois dans l'avion, Brooke ferma les yeux et l'image qui lui apparut à elle fut Lucas Scott. Celui qui l'avait traité de fille arrogante et superficielle. Pourquoi lui?


	6. Chapter 6

Les mois étaient passés si vite pour les jeunes de Tree Hill. Les vacances de Février pointaient son nez. Les Sawyer étaient déjà venus voir leur fille, chez les Chase. Ils avaient acheter une magnifique maison, pour être plus près de Peyton. Cette dernière était ravie. Mais seul manquait Brooke pour que tout soit parfait. Les Sawyer l'avait prévenue qu'ils déménageaient à Tree Hill. Brooke ne les avaient pas rappelé. Pour fêter leur nouvelles habitation, les Sawyer avaient invité les parents des amis de leur fille. Keith et Karen, Deb seule, Jake, Jenny et Haley ainsi que Nathan. Peyton depuis le départ de Brooke s'était mise avec Jake. Ses parents ne voyaient pas d'inconvénients qu'elle sorte avec un jeune père. De plus, Jenny était une petite fille adorable. Le soir du dîner, tout le monde se trouvait donc chez Peyton pour la crémaillère. Quelq'un frappa alors à la porte. Peyton alla ouvrir, elle resta sans voix plusieurs minutes. Sa soeur, se tenait juste devant elle, comme dans l'un de ses rêves.

- Alors Peyton, tu ne me fais pas entrer? dit la brunette en souriant.

- Oh! Brooke! Tu m'a tellement manqué! lui dit-elle en la serrant si fort dans ses bras.

- Aïe Pey', tu m'étouffes! réussit à articuler Brooke.

- Oups, désolé! Mais depuis le temps!!! répondit Peyton en la laissant passer.

- Vous faîtes la fête? demanda Brooke en enlevant son manteau.

- Oui, tout le monde est là. Mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir.

- J'ai essayé mais j'ai eu des problèmes de téléphone. Désolé.

- Attends, je vais leur faire la surprise! Bouges pas! lui intima Peyton.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors? qui était-ce? demanda son père.

- Oh, je crois que tu va le savoir assez vite. Attendez ok? et elle repartit vers l'entrée en amenant Brooke derrière elle.

- Tada! cria Peyton en arrivant accompagné de Brooke devant tout le monde qui en resta bouche bée.

Leur mère fut la plus vive. Elle courrut vers sa fille adoptive et la prit dans ses bras laissant éclater sa joie. Les deux femmes pleuraient chacunes dans les bras de l'autre. Puis, ce fut au tour de son père de se précipiter vers elles.

- Oh! Tu nous as tellement manqué. lui dirent ses parents en souriant.

- Désolé. dit Brooke. J'ai éssayé de vous prévenir mais j'ai pas réussit. Karine m'a déposée ici.

- Brooke Davis! s'écria Haley heureuse.

- L'intello. et les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent dans les bras en pleurant de plus belle. Nathan! Alors? toujours en retenue? dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Davis! Les cours ne sont plus les mêmes sans toi. Répondit le jeune Scott.

- Je savais que j'allais te manquer. dit-elle en souriant. Salut Jake! Oh! Comme elle a grandi, elle est encore plus belle. fit Brooke en prenant Jenny qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Elle adore sa robe. Elle se trouve adorable dedans. dit Jake en embrassant son amie.

- Je savais qu'elle allait lui plaire. C'est pas une fille pour rien.

- Salut Brooke. fit Lucas en s'approchant d'elle.

- Lucas Scott. dit-elle le prenant dans ses bras, ce qui les surprirent tous. Bonjour Karen. salua t-elle la mère de Lucas après s'être détaché de lui.

- Bonjour Brooke! repondit-elle. Je te présente Keith, mon mari.

- Enchanté. fit celui-ci.

- Bon, allez, on va finir de manger. proposa son père.

Tous s'assirent autour de la table. Brooke s'installa entre Haley et Lucas. Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de tous ce qu'avait manqué Brooke depuis des mois. Au dessert, Mr Sawyer se tourna vers Brooke.

- Alors chérie, comment ça se passe à New York? demanda t-il.

- Bien, j'ai trouvé un appart' dans le même immeuble que Karine. répondit Brooke un peu évasive ce que remarqua ses amis.

- Mais encore... l'intima son père de continuer.

- Et bien, j'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'année. dit-elle en regardant son assiette.

- Déjà? s'étonnèrent ses amis. Comment ça se fait?

- Et bien, je fais mes études par correspondance et je suis des cours à la fac de New York. En designer et mode. continua Brooke en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de ses parents.

- C'est super chérie. la félicita sa mère. Je suis très fière de toi. à ces mots, Brooke leva la tête vers sa mère.

- Merci maman. Cela étonna Peyton, c'était la première fois qu'elle disait ses mots.

- De rien ma puce.

- En fait, j'ai réussit à avoir mon diplôme grâce à Steve, il a été super avec moi ces derniers mois. continua Brooke sans prêter la moindre attention à Lucas. Il m'a aidé à convaincre l'Académie pour l'obtention de mon diplôme. Depuis, je suis des cours à la fac.

- C'est génial! s'écria Haley contente pour son amie.

- Merci Hales! répondit Brooke en lui souriant. Je reste quelques temps ici. Jusqu'à ce que reprenne les cours.

- Bien sûr Brooke, c'est aussi ta maison, ne l'oublie pas. lui dit son père.

- Merci. Sinon, que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence? demanda t-elle en regardant autour de la table.

- Oh! pas grand chose. lui répondit Karen. Peyton est devenue en quelque sorte mon associé pour le Tric. Elle a réussit à convaincre les Fall Out Boy de passer la semaine prochaine.

- Super! Je ne savais pas, tu aurais pu me le dire quand tu m'a envoyé ta dernière lettre. rétorqua Brooke mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

- Tu étais en correspondance avec Brooke? s'étonna Haley.

- Heu oui. admit Peyton confuse.

- Vous le saviez pas? Désolé. s'excusa Brooke à Peyton. Mais j'ai été ravie de recevoir vos lettres. J'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre et j'en suis désolé. Continua Brooke.

- Nos lettres? demanda Jake perdu.

- Oui, celles d'Haley, de Peyton et même de Nathan. Elles disaient en gros toutes les mêmes choses mais d'un point de vue différent. C'était très intéressant. rétorqua Brooke en souriant.

- On aurait pu se le dire. dit soudain Nathan bête. ça nous aurait évité de dépenser des timbres. dit-il en souriant.

- Ouais. admit Haley en rigolant.

Et toute la table se mit à rire. La fin du dîner se passa sans encombres. Lucas n'avait presque rien dit tout le long, ce que remarqua Haley. Quand la soirée fut finie, Lucas se proposa de ramener Haley. En chemin, son amie essaya de savoir les pensées de Lucas.

- Luke? ça va ?? demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Non, j'ai essayé pendant des mois à l'oublier, et la voilà qui revient. Plus belle qu'avant. lui dit-il troublé.

- Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit? s'étonna Haley.

- Quand j'ai voulut le faire, elle a mal comprit mes intentions et on s'est disputé. Le lendemain, elle partait pour New York.

- J'ai tout de suite vu que tu n'allais pas bien après son départ, mais je ne savais pas que tu resentais ça pour elle. lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire aussi au début. répondit Lucas en souriant. Puis ce fut comme une évidence. J'ai même écrit sur ce que je resentais.

- Tu as écrit un livre Luke? s'étonna Haley.

- Oui, il me fallait un exutoire. Je l'ai d'ailleurs envoyé comme candidature à plusieurs fac. Dont celle de New York.

- Je suis fière de toi Scott! s'écria de joie Haley.

- Merci. Bon, allez je te ramène chez toi.

Arrivé chez Haley et Nathan, Lucas descendit pour discuter et faire quelques paniers avec son frère.

- Alors comme ça vous lui écriviez. entama Lucas en shootant.

- Ouep, j'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée de ne plus lui parler. C'est ma meilleure amie. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais elle ne voulait pas. répondit Nathan en s'excusant.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais j'ai un peu de rancune envers elle alors qu'elle n'a rien fait. lui avoua Lucas.

- Tu sais, j'étais au courant avant que Pey ne decouvre le carnet. lui dit son frère en le regardant.

- Quoi? Comment as-tu su? s'exclama Lucas.

- Elle me l'avais dit. Pas en détails, mais pour Kevin, son accident, je le savais. Brooke n'arrivait pas encore à l'oublier même un an après. lui raconta Nathan.

- J'arrives pas à le croire. Tu savais tout depuis le début. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir. lui cria dessus Lucas.

Il rentra chez lui en colère contre son frère et contre Brooke.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce soir-là, chez les Sawyer- Davis.

Brooke sortait de la douche et se mit en pyjama. Peyton l'attendait dans sa chambre.

- Pey', ta chambre est superbe. s'exclama Brooke émerveillée.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ma chambre. C'est la tienne. J'y est passé des week-end entiers. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu reviendrais. lui répondit Peyton heureuse de sa surprise.

- Oh! Pey'! Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissé comme ça sans aucunes explications mais j'en avais besoin pour tout oublier. lui dit Brooke en s'assayant sur son nouveau lit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde a compris une fois qu'ils ont lu ton carnet. La consola Peyton en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Vous l'avez lu? je l'espèrais. Je m'en veux de t'avoir écarté de ma vie si longtemps. Je m'en suis aperçu à New York. lui avoua sa soeur.

- Tu as eu raison de le faire.. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Savoir tout ça, m'a permis d'accepter que l'on pouvait pas tout dire. réussit à dire Peyton.

- Jake?

- Jake. affirma t-elle.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous. Les parents l'aiment bien à ce que j'ai vu.

- Oui, ils adorent Jenny. s'exclama t-elle. Sinon, assez parlé de moi. Raconte-moi tout de ta vie à New York.

A ce mot, le visage de Brooke s'éclaira.

- Et bien, au début, j'ai vécu chez Karine, mon mentor. ça été très dur mais grâce à elle, j'ai repris confiance en moi. Comme les cours avaient déjà commencé la-bas, son petit-ami, Steve m'a aidé à m'inscrire pour des cours par correspondance.

- Le petit ami de Karine? Je croyais que c'était un nouveau copain à toi. comprit Peyton.

- Non, j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Bref, Steve a réussit à me faire passer mon diplôme de terminale pour raison personnelle. ça a marché, depuis je suis des cours à la fac en business et design. J'adore ces matières, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un but précis. s'enthousiasma Brooke devant Peyton qui souriait.

- Et alors, tu as un plan?

- Oui, un super plan. Je passe mon diplôme universitaire, je parcours le monde et après avoir fais ça, j'ouvre mon entreprise de prêt à porter. S'exclama t-elle en sortant un classeur de son sac. Regarde! j'ai tout prévu.

- Oulà, tu m'impressionne Brooke Davis. s'exclama Peyton en feuilletant le classeur.

- Je sais, bon, sinon, j'ai un appart pour moi toute seule. Steve me le sous-loue, il vit désormais avec Karine. D'ailleurs ils vont bientôt se marier. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu revenir à Tree Hill.

- Comment ça?

- Steve est de Tree Hill, donc ils vont se marier ici dans un mois. Je suis invité bien sûr. J'ai pu venir ici plus tôt que prévu car Karine avait encore besoin de peaufiner certains détails. Je crois avoir déteins sur elle pour les détails. dit Brooke en rigolant.

- Tu es la reine des détails. Donc tu vas rester jusqu'au mariage?

- Non, je dois rentrer dans une semaine pour un stage de couture mais je reviens dans 15 jours. Et qui sait, peut-être que je reviendrais plus longtemps cette fois-ci. fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Je l'espère bien. Bon, je nous ai préparé une petite soirée entre soeur. Pop-corn et vieux films ainsi que discussions de filles. s'exclama Peyton en se jetant sur son amie.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait prévu de se rejoindre au Karen's Café pour fêter le retour de Brooke. Lucas, Skills et Bevin étaient les premiers arrivés, suivit de Nathan et Haley qui se chamaillaient en entrant.

- Hé ptit frère? C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci vos chamailleries? demanda Lucas en souriant.

- Pour rien! s'exclama t-il souriant.

-Nathan! s'écria Haley. C'est pas rien, c'est même génial.. commença t-elle mais elle fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Jake et Peyton.

- Brooke n'est pas avec vous? demanda Bevin.

- Non, elle nous rejoins dans pas longtemps. Répondit Peyton. Elle est passée voir Karine avant. Des détails pour le mariage. Continua Peyton en regardant Haley qui acquieça.

- Un mariage? demanda inquiet Lucas.

- Oui, elle est revenue grâce à ce mariage. Lui dit Peyton en souriant et en se blottissant dans les bras de Jake.

- Oh! comprit soudain Lucas.

Tout d'un coup, Brooke entra comme une tornade dans le café. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser son sac, que Bevin et Skills lui sautèrent au cou. Brooke laissa couler quelques larmes de joie en voyant ses amis qui ne lui en voulaient plus. Quand elle se détacha d'eux, elle alla serrer dans ses bras Nathan et Haley.

- Vous m'avez trop manqué vous deux! s'écria t-elle. Nos petites retenues de semaine, m'ont manquées. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Nathan.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit Brooke! s'exclama Nathan en lui souriant. Mais moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- Et moi alors? s'écria Haley en faisant une mine boudeuse.

- Bien sur que toi aussi! Comment oublier la première personne a qui j'ai fais confiance dès le début. Lui répondit Brooke en la prenant dans ses bras, ce qui lui donna une sensation de bien être.

Après ces câlins, Brooke se dégagea et prit Nathan à part en laissant les autres parler de leurs vacances.

- Alors? ça y est? tu lui as demandé? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Brooke toute excitée.

- Non, pas encore Brookie! Je voulais le faire ce soir, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre! dit Nathan embêté.

- Laisse-moi t'aider ok? Je vous le dois bien non? lui proposa t-elle.

- Je sais et j'accepte ton offre. ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler même si c'était par lettre. Lui avoua t-il.

- Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien! s'écria t-elle heureuse.

- Aller viens, après tout, cette réunion est pour toi! dit-il en lui souriant.

Quand ils revinrent avec les autres, Lucas remarqua que Brooke était encore plus jolie. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux de toute la matinée, ce que remarquèrent Peyton et Haley. Brooke quand à elle se retint de ne pas avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour LUI. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait d'elle et un autre coup dur dans sa vie lui serait fatal. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour devenir ce qu'elle était. Elle s'aimait enfin, elle s'acceptait et n'éprouvait plus de culpabilité, celle-là même qui l'avait rendu folle pendant plus d'un an. Vers midi, chacun partirent de son côté, Peyton et Jake ensemble, Skills et Bevin, Lucas, Nathan et Haley. Brooke les avaient quitté un peu avant prétextant un rendez-vous important. Lucas sentit monter en lui la jalousie en pensant qu'elle allait peut-être voir son futur mari. Il croyait en effet que c'était elle qui se mariait depuis que Peyton avait assimilé Brooke avec mariage. Mais de toute façon il le savait, dès qu'il s'agissait de Brooke, sa tête ne tournait plus rond. Haley qui avait perçut la détresse de son ami, lui demande ce qu'il avait.

- Mais enfin Lucas, tu va me dire ce qui te tourmente? lui demanda Haley énervée de ne rien savoir des sentiments de son ami.

- Mais rien Hales, c'est juste que je sais plus penser! lui répondit-il.

- Hein?

- Il veut parler de Brooke, Haley. l'interrompa Nathan en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Brooke? encore? s'écria t-elle en entrant dans son appart.

- Oui. avoua Lucas confus. J'arrive pas à y croire.

- De quoi? demandèrent ensemble Haley et Nathan.

- Qu'elle va se marier! A croire que ça ne vous inquiète pas. répondit -il en les regardant.

Ces derniers étaient pliés en deux de rire. Lucas les regarda interdit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils réagissaient comme ça. Tout d'un coup il sentit un violent excès de rage l'envahir.

- Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans? cria t-il si fort qu'ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup.

- Ce n'est pas Brooke! lui dit Haley en souriant comprenant maintenant la détresse de Lucas.

- C'est Karine, son mentor qui se marie. Avec Steve, l'ami de Brooke. continua Nathan.

- Oh! c'est tout ce que réussit à dire Lucas.

- Oui gros bêta, tu te mets les neurones à l'envers sans chercher à en savoir plus que ce que tu as entendus. lui dit Haley.

- Je sais, mais dès qu'il est question de Brooke, tu sais bien que je ne réagis pas pareil. Lucas s'assit dans le canapé.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que pense Brooke de toi? lui demanda Nathan en s'asseayant à ses côtés.

- Si tu y arrives. s'écria Haley.

- Je dois la voir pour une affaire privé tout à l'heure, j'amènerais subtilement le sujet Lucas sur le tapis. dit Nathan.

- Tu la vois cet aprem? le questionna Haley suspicieuse.

- Oui, un truc important et secret. lui répondit -il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de partir vers la chambre.

Haley, Nathan et Lucas mangèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que sonne 14h. En effet, Nathan devait rejoindre Brooke au centre commercial. Une fois partit, Lucas et Haley discutèrent un peu. Nathan, quant à lui alla voir Brooke qui l'attendait devant une bijouterie. En sortant de cette boutique, un paquet à la main, Nathan avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, de même que Brooke. Puis ils allèrent chez un couturier homme. Une fois les achats terminés, Brooke déposa Nathan chez lui et prit au passage Haley qui était encore avec Lucas.

- Salut vous deux! s'exclama t-elle heureuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état? lui demanda son amie.

- L'amour Hales! L'amour. dit-elle en souriant. Elle regarda alors Lucas qui la dévisageait. Heu Lucas, ça va? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi? demanda t-elle inquiète en allant se voir dans une glace.

- Bon, sinon Brookie, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Pour toi voyons! Allez viens, je t'emmènes faire les magasins. lui dit-elle en la prenant par le bras. A plus Luke!

Et les deux filles sortirent de la maison. A ce moment-là, Nathan qui attendait que Haley sorte, entra dans le salon tout excité.

- Regarde! lui dit son frère.

- Quoi? répondit Lucas qui sortait de ses pensées.

- La bague! lui dit son frère. Je vais demander à Haley de m'épouser.

- Quoi? ???

- Je sais, on est encore jeunes, mais je sais que c'est elle, c'est la seule à qui je pense tout le temps. De plus, on a été accepté tous les deux à Duke.

- C'est cool Nath'. Je suis heureux pour toi. C'est pour ça que Brooke était si contente.

- Oui, elle le sait depuis le début, je lui en ai parlé lors de nos lettres. Elle va m'aider, c'est ce soir. lui dit Nathan un sourire aux lèvres.

- Félicitation mec. Et Lucas prit son frère dans ses bras.

- Merci Luke.

Et les deux frères partirent faire un basket au River Court. Au magasin, Brooke et Haley rencontrèrent Karine qui les invita chez elle pour une soirée. Ces dernières acceptèrent et demandèrent si elles pouvaient inviter quelques amis. Bien sur puisque plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Les deux filles rentrèrent chez elles.

Ce soir-là, quand Nathan et Haley arrivèrent à l'endroit de la demande, ils trouvèrent une petite table avec des chandelles au milieu d'un lac éclairé par des lampions. Pour accéder à la table, il fallait traverser le lac en barque. Cette dernière était remplis de pétales de roses blanches qui contrastaient avec la robe rouge d'Haley.

" Brooke a vraiment mis les bouchées doubles pour ce soir" se dit Nathan content de la soirée à venir.

Quand ils atteignirent la table, ils trouvèrent du champagne, du homard et des crustacés. Une fois l'entrée et le plat mangés, Nathan souleva la cloche qui cachait un magnifique gâteau au chocolat où était écrit dessus "Marry me". Quand Haley le vit, elle releva les yeux pleins de larmes vers son fiancé qui lui présenta la bague.

- Oui. lui répondit-elle.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, s'embrassèrent et passèrent la nuit sur cette petite île qui les coupait du monde pour une soirée en amoureux.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la demande en mariage de Nathan. Leurs amis furent mis au courant dès le lendemain. Brooke fut remerciée par Naley qui lui était infiniment reconnaissante. Le soir, ils devaient aller chez Karine pour une petite fête. Brooke les avaient prévenu et invité. Ils allaient passés une soirée super, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Lucas, Nathan et Haley devaient y aller ensemble. Peyton, Brooke et Jake de leur côté. Une fois arrivé, Karine les accueillit en pleurs. Brooke fut peinée d'apprendre que la robe de son amie avait brulé dans l'atelier de sa couturière.

- Quoi? s'écria Brooke. Attends, ta couturière a brulé ta robe de mariée?

- OUi. répondit Karine entre deux sanglots.

- J'ai mon idée. s'écria soudain Brooke. Ses amis la regardèrent perdus.

- Brooke, j'ai annulé la fête de ce soir, s'il n'y a plus de robe, il n'y a plus de mariage. retorqua Karine en s'asseayant sur le perron.

- Si, tu auras ton mariage, avec tout ce que Steve et toi avaient fait pour moi, je vous doit bien ça. dit-elle catégorique.

- Et quelle est ton idée? s'impatienta Peyton de savoir.

- Allez rentrez, on a du boulot! s'exclama t-elle en les devançant.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Brooke commanda les autres avec une certaine autorité qu'ils ne lui connaissait pas. Cette nouvelle facette de leur Brooke les étonna. Surtout Lucas. Brooke leur avait expliqué qu'elle serait celle qui ferait la robe. Mais il fallait d'abord les mesures. Ses amis étaient sous ses ordres, comme un petit chef, elle leur expliqua comment coudre, découper et faire un patron. Une fois cela fait, ils pouvaient se reposer.

- Brooke! s'exclama Karine. Tu n'auras pas le temps de la faire, le mariage est pour dans un mois et tu as ton stage danq quelques jours.

- Quel stage? demanda Lucas.

- Un stage de couture. lui répondit Brooke. Mais si Karine, j'aurais le temps. De toute façon tu m'a tellement aidée ces derniers mois que je te dois bien ça non? dit-elle en se retournant vers son amie.

- Il dure 15 jours, ça te laissera à peine une semaine pour me faire ma robe. reprit Karine.

- Je pourrait t'aider si tu veux. Les interrompa Haley. Je pourrais t'aider pour ton mariage sans que tu ai à t'inquièter de ta robe.

- Haley a raison! s'exclama Brooke. J'emmène le patron avec moi, et à mon arrivé dans moins d'un mois, tu auras ta robe de mariée. Je connais tes goûts pour la robe et je sais tes mesures. Tout ira bien surtout si tu as Haley et Peyton pour t'aider. Fais-moi confiance. OK?

- D'accord. lui dit Karine. Ma is si elle n'est pas prête pour le jour J, j'annule tout.

- Elle sera prête. Bon moi je file, j'ai une robe a préparer. lança Brooke avant de partir les laissant chez Karine.

- Elle nous laisse ici? demanda Nathan.

- Je vous ramène? proposa Karine.

- Merci.

- De rien, les amis de Brooke, sont mes amis.

- Raconte-nous un peu comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. lui demanda Jake.

- Et bien, Brooke n'allait pas très bien à une certaine période et elle est venu dans mon centre.

- C'était ton centre? s'exclama Peyton étonnée. Mais tu es jeune.

- Je sais, je l'ai hérité de mes parents. J'ai trouvé ma voie en quelque sorte. lui sourit- elle. Brooke n'arrivait pas à se confier à part à moi et Steve. On a voulu l'aider et on a dû y arriver jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Elle refaisait le cauchemard de la mort de Kevin. Un soir, elle m'a appelé pour que je vienne la chercher à l'aéroport de New York. Elle est venue emménager chez moi. Elle a pu laisser sortir ses démons grâce à une thérapie de groupe. ça l'a bien aidée parce qu'elle a reprit ses études, decroché son bac avant les autres et réussir à intégrer la fac de stylisme la plus réputée de New York. Bien sùr elle est encore un peu fragile. Mais elle s'évade et elle pense à autre chose quand elle fais de la couture. Vous l'avez bien vu?

- Oui, et elle ressemble à un vrai petit dictateur. Elle m'a fait peur quand elle avait ses ciseaux et qu'elle allait partout. s'exclama Haley.

- Ah oui? Toi aussi tu as eu peur. la remercia Peyton d'un regard. Je suis sure que quand je vais passer la voir ce soir, elle sera dessus.

- Je pense aussi. lui dit Karine en souriant.

Pendant le reste du séjour de Brooke, ses amis la virent peu. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle devait s'avancer le plus possible sur la robe de Karine avant de retourner à New York. Donc quand le groupe arriva un matin pour le petit dejeuner chez les Sawyer, ils la trouvèrent endormie sur un fauteuil dans sa chambre avec dans sa main, des aiguilles qui lui avait servi pour la robe. Bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas la réveiller, Peyton la secoua comme un prunier. Brooke se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait l'air d'une folle avec ses cheveux en bataille! Tout le monde rigola en la voyant si peu aimable le matin.

- Quoi? aboya t-elle en se levant péniblement.

- Rien. Dis donc, tu es très aimable le matin dis-moi. lui rétorqua Nathan en souriant.

- Oh ça va! ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas dormi. lui répondit-elle.

- Arrête un peu, tu va être crevée pour ton stage si tu continue comme ça Brooke. intervint Peyton. Va plutôt prendre une bonne douche et t'habiller, on t'attend ici pour prendre le petit dej'.

- Ok! Et Brooke prit ses affaires et s'en alla les laissant dans sa chambre.

- C'est super jolie. dit soudain Lucas un papier dans la main.

- C'est la robe de Karine. Enfin je crois. lui répondit Peyton en prenant le papier. Elle a eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration. C'est incroyable comment elle peut être si énervée quand elle n'arrive pas à avoir de l'idée.

- Comment ça? L'interrogea Haley.

- Et bien, je l'entendait de ma chambre. Elle était en train de ruminer, de souffler et parfois j'entendais des cris étoufées dans l'oreiller. Quand je rentrais dans la chambre, je voyais plein de dessins par terre. Continua Peyton en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa soeur.

- A ce point? demanda Nathan.

- Ouep! Incroyable. Elle prend cette affaire très au sérieux, tout comme son stage de stylisme. C'est vraiment son truc.

Après avoir admiré les oeuvres de Brooke, ses amis descendirent à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand Brooke arriva à son tour, Lucas lui servit son repas, ce qui étonna les autres et Brooke elle-même. Bien qu'elle fut étonnée, elle ne dit rien et le remercia gentillement. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce genre de scène entre elle et lui? Combien de fois avait-elle espéré être seule avec Lucas pour lui dire combien elle l'aimait? Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer, il la detestait. Et rien ne pourrait changer sa promesse le concernant.

- Merci Lucas. Bon sinon, vous faites quoi aujourd'hui? demanda t-elle en buvant son jus d'orange.

- On avait pensé aller à la fête foraine pour ton dernier jour ici, on avait envie de s'éclater! lui répondit Jake en regardant ses amis qui acquiessèrent.

- Ok! On y va alors? dit -elle en sautant de sa chaise la bouche pleine des pancakes.

- Ouais! Par contre, il faudra que tu monte avec Luke parce que ma voiture n'est pas un mini-bus. lui dit Nathan en souriant.

- D'accord, pas de problème. Je prends mon sac et on y va. lui dit Brooke en montant prendre son sac.

- Arrête! Tu vois bien qu'elle a accepté. répondit Haley qui voyait la tête de Lucas virer au rouge.

- Ouais, mais par dépit. Merci beaucoup. Tu sais très bien qu'elle me déteste. répondit ce dernier.

- Mais non, regarde, elle a été sympa ce matin et elle a acceptée de monter avec toi en voiture pour un trajet d'un heure. l'encouragea Nathan en lui tapant le dos.

- C'est bon je suis prête. On y va? dit Brooke dans l'entrée, attendant ses amis.

- Oui on arrive. répondit Peyton qui souriait.


	9. Chapter 9

Ils venaient d'arriver à la fête foraine. Brooke qui au départ n'était pas très enjouée, sautillait partout ce qui fit rire ses amis. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, son coeur battait la chamade. Se trouver seule avec Lucas la mettait dans tous ses états. Lucas quant à lui était enchanté de passer le reste de la journée avec celle qu'il aimait. Quand ils furent tous descendus, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

- Bon alors on commence par quoi? demanda Peyton aux autres.

- Le grand huit!!!! s'exclama Brooke impatiente en regardant les gens hurler en descendant des montagnes russes.

- Heu... commença Haley qui commençait à paniquer. Sans moi.

- Allez Haley!!!! l'encouragea Brooke. C'est pas des petites montagnes russes qui vont faire peur à l'intello.

- Petites? tu as bien regardé? lui dit Haley étonnée.

- Bien oui, elles vont pas vite. Au pire à 100 km/h. Mais ce n'est rien, c'est comme quand tu conduis. lui répondit Brooke calmement.

- Comment tu sais ça? lui demanda Nathan.

- Elle est sortie avec un forain une fois. Il s'occupait des montagnes russes. D'où sa passion pour ces trucs. répondit Peyton.

- Ah je vois! dit Jake.

- Ba quoi? il faut bien se diversifié non? dit-elle dans un sourire, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- En tout cas, moi je monte pas. finit par dire Haley en croissant les bras.

- Je reste avec Haley. affirma Nathan.

- Je préfère le carrousel. fit Peyton. Tu m'accompagnes? demanda t-elle à Jake.

- Oui, je te suis. repondit ce dernier.

- Bon, je vois que personne ne veux me tenir compagnie. Très bien j'y vais alors. On se retrouve plus tard, devant le stand de barbe à papa? demanda t-elle avant de s'en aller seule vers la file d'attente des montagnes russes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là? demanda soudain Nathan à Lucas.

- Hein? dit -il.

- Va la rejoindre! lui lança Haley exaspérée. Vraiment, ton frère n'est pas très rapide. continua t-elle en le voyant courir pour rattraper Brooke.

- Que veux-tu, elle lui a complètement retourné le cerveau. répondit-il.

Brooke était sur le point de monter dans une voiture du grand huit avec un jeune inconnu, quand Lucas vint la rejoindre en courant. Quand elle le vit, son sourire s'illumina. Il vint se mettre à côté d'elle, poussant l'autre gars.

- Hé, tu peux pas faire attention? lui dit ce dernier en colère. Tu as pris ma place avec ma copine. continua t-il en enlaçant Brooke qui se degagea.

- D'une, je ne suis pas ta copine. De deux, je suis avec lui. lui répondit-elle en prenant la main de Lucas.

- Désolé Brooke de t'avoir laissé seule pour la file d'attente. fit remarquer Lucas en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

- Hum, de rien. fit Brooke qui se remit du baiser echangé. Bon, maintenant degage. dit-elle à l'inconnu qui s'en alla vexé.

- Alors comme ça, tu es avec moi? dit Lucas en la regardant amusé.

- Bien oui! De toute façon j'aurais pris n'importe lequel qui passait pour éviter de monter avec Monsieur Patate. répondit-elle amusée.

- Monsieur Patate? s'étonna Lucas qui la rgarda avec de grands yeux.

- Oui! Il m'expliquait qu'il avait réussi à fabriquer des montagnes russes avec des patates de tailles différentes. Incroyable non? répondit Brooke en accuentant sur les derniers mots.

- Oui! In-croy-able! répéta Lucas avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire.

Ils montèrent donc dans la même voiture, ce qui les fit sourire. Avant le grand saut des montagnes russes, Brooke mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucas.

- Tu sais, j'aurais préféré monter seule si tu ne t'étais pas proposer. lâcha t-elle doucement.

- Et moi, je ne t'aurais pas laisser monter seule. répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Moi qui croyait que tu me détestais. dit-elle serieusement en levant sa tête vers lui et en le regardant dans ses yeux bleus.

- Non, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu. Tu es la femme de ma vie Brooke Pénélope Davis. J'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir, mais quand j'ai commencé à te connaitre et à te voir sous un autre jour, ce fut une vraie révélation qui m'a fait peur. Lui dit-il sincèrement en la fixant.

- Attends. Je veux profiter de ce moment où on est tous les deux. Après on pourra tout se dire. fit-elle en lui prenant la main et en remettant sa tête sur son épaule.

Après les montagnes russes, Brooke et Lucas retrouvèrent leurs amis devant le stand de barbe à papa. Haley et Nathan tenaient dans leurs bras deux énormes peluches. Peyton et Jake arrivèrent en s'embrassant. Quand Haley et Peyton virent le grand sourire de Brooke, elles furent ravies. Leur plan avait marché.

- Alors grand frère, ces montagnes russes? demanda Nathan en voyant la tête de Lucas.

- Heu... excusez-moi. Répondit-il en se précipitant vers une poubelle.

- Je crois, que ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié. rétorqua Haley morte de rire.

- Il n'a pas arrêter de vomir depuis qu'on est sorti de l'attraction. fit Brooke en souriant. Je crois, que ça l'a un peu trop secoué. réussit-elle à dire avant d'éclater de rire suivit de ses amies.

- Pauvre Luke. compatit Jake.

- Ouais! La prochaine fois, prévois un sac. continua Nathan en se dirigeant vers son frère en rigolant. ça va mieux?

- Oui, la prochaine fois, j'attendrais madame en bas. dit Lucas en rejoignant les autres.

Les garçons rejoignirent les filles au stand de tir où elles s'étaient arrêtées pour regarder les peluches. Brooke designa l'énorme ours brun pour le faire voir à Haley. Lucas qui la vit le designer, interpella le gars du stand.

- Excusez-moi, mais je voudrais jouer. fit Lucas.

- Tu sais tirer? demanda Brooke étonnée.

- Je sais pas, mais je peux bien essayer. répondit-il en lui souriant.

- Vas-y frérot. l'encouragea Nathan qui se tenait à ses côtés ainsi que les autres.

- Tu va l'avoir ton ours! s'exclama Peyton excitée à Brooke.

- Ouais. fit Haley.

- On verra! dit Brooke amusée.

Lucas tira trois fois de suite sur la cible, mais à chaque fois la rata. Une fois ses chances épuisées, le gars lui remit une petite peluche de canard. Quand Lucas montra son lot à Brooke, celle-ci fut extrêment touchée. Elle le prit et se tourna vers le gars.

- Est-ce que je peux jouer? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ses amis se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Bien sûr, mais ce jeu n'est pas vraiment pour les filles. lui repondit-il.

- Vous inquiètez pas, je ne me blesserais pas. fit-elle en lui souriant qu'il ne put qu'accepter.

- Brooke? demanda Peyton surprise. Tu veux vraiment essayer?

- Oui pourquoi? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une jolie fille, que je ne sais pas tirer. rétorqua t-elle avec un petit sourire destiné à Lucas que tout le monde remarqua.

Brooke commença alors à tirer. Les trois fois, elle atteint la cible. Une fois le jeu fini, ses amis l'acclamèrent. Le gars étonné lui remit une peluche.

- Laquelle desirez-vous? demanda t-il en les désignant toutes.

- Celle-là! dit-elle en lui montrant un énorme Titi. Merci!

Elle se retourna pour la donner à Lucas. Ce dernier la prit et la remercia.

- Mais je croyais que tu prendrais l'enorme ours brun. avoua t-il une fois derrière le groupe.

- J'aurais pu le prendre, mais j'ai déjà ma peluche et toi tu n'avais rien. En plus, elle me faisait penser à toi. dit-elle en rougissant.

- Quoi? je ressemble à un canari? rit-il.

- Non! Mais il est habillé en basketeur, et tu fais du basket donc....

- Oh! J'avais pas pensé à ça. répondit Lucas.

- Je sais. Les filles sont plus intelligentes que les garçons. dit-elle en le frappant sur l'épaule.

- Hé miss surprise. Attention, je finirais pas la soirée au train où vont les choses.

- Quoi? Miss Surprise? s'exclama t-elle étonnée.

- Oui. fit-il en hochant de la tête. Tout d'abord, le grand le stand de tir et enfin, tu as de la force. continua t-il en se massant l'épaule.

- Désolé. dit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule.

Alors que Lucas et Brooke étaient en train de discuter derrière, les autres parlaient entre eux de la journée.

- J'espère qu'à la fin, ils se rendront compte qu'ils s'aiment. s'impatienta Haley.

- Ouais. acquieça Peyton. Ils s'aiment de trop, que s'en est décevant qu'ils ne se le dise pas.

- Je sais. A chaque fois que Brooke me parle, j'attends qu'elle me dise quelque chose sur Lucas. Mais rien. A croire qu'elle ne pense jamais à lui. fit Haley.

- Et crois-moi, elle doit y penser beaucoup. l'interrompit Nathan.

- Comment ça? demanda sa fiancée.

- Et bien, dans ses lettres qu'elle m'envoyait, elle demandait de ses nouvelles parfois. lui révéla t-il calmement.

- Quoi? tu aurais pu nous faire part de tes confidences. s'exclama Haley surprise.

- Quoi? je croyais qu'elle te demandais la même chose. fit-il confus.

- Faut croire que non. Mais bon maintenant qu'on sait qu'elle l'aime, il ne reste plus qu'à les réunir. rétorqua Haley en réfléchissant.

- J'ai mon idée. L'interrompit Jake en souriant à son idée.

- Vas-y raconte! lui demanda Peyton impatiente.

- Le mariage de Karine. Elle revient pour son mariage non? Et bien, elle aura besoin d'un cavalier. Et Lucas d'une cavaliè-il en souriant.

- Super. Il faut juste les convaincre d'y aller ensemble. reprit Peyton. Je te savais pas si diabolique Jake. lui dit Peyton en l'embrassant.

- Urg! Vous pourriez vous retenir non? intervint Brooke en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Oh Brooke! se lamenta Haley.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuis à vous écouter, mais si on allait faire encore un grand huit? proposa t-elle à Lucas.

- Heu, c'est pas que je n'aime pas le grand huit hein, mais là franchement... lui répondit Lucas paniqué.

- Pfff ok, j'y vais toute seule mais tu m'attends en bas ok? dit-elle en souriant.

- Ok. Et ils partirent ensemble au manège devant leurs amis.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Au moment de rentrer, Brooke fut un peu nostalgique, elle ne voulait pas rentrer à New York et laisser ses amis ici. Surtout Lucas. Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Sawyer, ils dirent aussi au revoir à Brooke. En effet, cette dernière devait partir le lendemain matin pour l'aéroport. Tous la prirent dans leurs bras.

La nuit, Brooke ne put fermer l'oeil car ele repensait à la journée qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de Lucas. Les mots qu'ils s'étaient dit pendant les montagnes russes résonnaient encore dans sa tête: "tu es la femme de ma vie Brooke Pénéloppe Davis". Sans plus attendre, elle se leva, enfila un vieux sweet, prit son telephone et sortit de la maison sans réveiller personne. Elle devait en avoir le coeur net. Ses pas la menèrent sans réflechir chez Lucas. Elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de lui, une fois arrivée, elle frappa doucement à la porte. Elle attendit nerveusement qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ne voyant personne, elle fit demi-tour, mais quelque chose la retint, enfin plutôt quelqu'un.

- Brooke? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lui demanda lucas surpris mais éveillé.

- Hein, heu je voulais juste te parler. répondit-elle gênée.

- Viens entre. dit-il en la laissant passer. Vas-y raconte moi ce qu'il se passe.

- En fait j'arrivais pas à dormir, j'arrêtais pas de repenseer aux paroles que tu m'a dites sur les montagnes russes. Je savais pas si c'était sincère ou juste de l'amitié. Mais même si c'est que de l'amitié, je prends mais avant je voulais te dire que depuis que je suis partie, je n'arrêtais pas depenser à toi. A ton sourire, tes yeux bleus, la façon dont tu me regardais. Quand j'ai quitté Tree Hill, la seule personne qui m'est apparut dans l'avion c'était toi. J'ai eu du mal à oublier ce qui m'est arrivé, mais j'y suis parvenu parce que je me disais que si j'y arrivais, je pourrait enfin être avec toi, complètement, sans avoir peur de m'engager ou de souffrir. Depuis le jour où tu m'a raccompagné de chez Jake, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je sais pas si c'est réciproque, mais je voulais te le dire avant de retourner à New York. Termina Brooke en reprenant son souffle.

Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle voulait d'un seul coup. Lucas la regardait étonné. Pendant son discours, il ne l'avais pas interromput et cela la gênait. Elle allait partir quand Lucas lui prit la main.

- Brooke attend. A moi de te dire quelque chose. Fit Lucas en la regardant intensement. Quand j'ai découvert quelle fille tu étais, j'ai complètement craqué. Bien sûr, j'ai été un vrai imbécile mais en fait, j'avais peur que tu me repousse. Et puis quand j'ai appris pour toi, j'ai compris les réactions que tu as eu. En fait, je crois que j'avais peur de mes sentiments, mais ce que je t'ai dit cet après-midi, je le pensais vraiment. Tu es la femme de ma vie Brooke Péneloppe Davis. Et cette fois je ne te laisserais pas partir sans l'avoir fait. dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Fait quoi?

- ça. Et Lucas, l'embrassa.

Brooke répondit à son baiser. Il était intense mais tendre. Une fois fini, Lucas lui proposa de rester. Elle accepta, pendant le reste de la nuit, ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils resentaient l'un pour l'autre. Vers 7h, le téléphone de Brooke sonna les interrompant dans leur discussion.

- Désolé Lucas, mais je dois y aller. Je pars. Dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attend, je pourrais peut-être venir te voir le week-end prochain? demanda t-il timidement.

- Oui. Mais ne le dit pas aux autres. Je sais pas ce qu'ils vont dire s'ils découvrent que l'on sort ensemble. fit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Depuis le temps qu'ils essayent de nous mettre ensemble, je crois que ça leur ferait plaisir. Mais c'est vrai que ce serait marrant de voir leur tête quand ils le découvriront. Répondit Lucas en souriant.

- Au fait, quand je reviendrais, ce sera le mariage de Karine et je me demandais si...

- Ok je serais ravi d'être ton cavalier. Finit Lucas avant d'embrasser Brooke.

- Dans ce cas, à la semaine prochaine Beau Blond. fit Brooke en sortant de la chambre de Lucas.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, personne n'était encore debout, elle monta dans sa chambre et commença ses valises. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait chez elle dans son appart à New York. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Tree Hill, elle se sentait enfin heureuse. Lucas l'aimait, elle le savait et c'était pareil pour elle. Brooke decida que pour se changer les idées, rien ne valait la couture. Elle se mit donc au travail pour la robe de mariée de Karine.


	10. Chapter 10

La semaine était passée vite pour Lucas, il attendait depuis quelques minutes à l'aéroport que son vol soit annoncé. Il avait prétexté un voyage chez Cooper, son oncle à New York pour visiter les universités. Bien sûr, il allait dormir chez Cooper mais il allait surtout revoir Brooke. Tous les jours ils s'appellaient, aucuns de leurs amis n'étaient au courant et ça les faisaient rire en imaginant leur tête quand ils le decouvrirait.

Brooke se tenait devant les portes d'arrivées des vols, impatiente. Lucas ne devrait pas tarder. Depuis une semaine, elle rêvait de leur petit week-end ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Quand elle le vit, elle se précipita dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux envieux de plusieurs personnes.

- Tu m'as manqué Luke. Lui dit la jeune fille alors qu'ils montèrent dans un taxi.

- Toi aussi Brooke. Répondit Lucas en souriant.

- Tu as trouvé une excuse pour venir à New York tout seul? demanda t-elle curieuse.

- OUi, j'ai dis à mes parents que je venais rendre visiter à mon oncle Cooper pour le week-end. Bien sûr, je l'ai prévenu que je venais. Il sait donc pour nous deux. Répondit il.

- Ok. J'ai prévu pleins de choses pour notre petit week-end. Fit Brooke mystérieuse.

- Hum, et je peux savoir quoi?

- Non, parce que c'est une surprise. Merci. dit-elle en payant le taxi qui les avait arrêté devant l'appartement de Brooke. Allez viens que je te montre mon chez moi. Continua t-elle en l'entrainant dans l'immeuble.

Le samedi passa vite pour les deux amoureux. Ils avaient passé chaques minutes à vagabonder et visiter New York . En fin d'après-midi, Lucas reçut un message de la fac de New York pour un possible entretien concernant sa candidature. Bien entendu, il accepta. Brooke fut très contente pour lui. Lucas prévint donc sa mère qu'il allait prolonger son séjour à New York de quelques jours. Sa mère bien qu'étonée de décision fut ravie.

Depuis que Lucas était rentré de New York, ses amis le trouvait changé. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi leur ami était tout le temps heureux et ils se demandaient qui il pouvait bien appeler tout le temps dans la journée dès qu'il était seul. Un soir, Nathan voulut en savoir plus et il demanda directement à son frère ce qu'il avait.

- Nathan, je vais bien. C'est juste que mon entretien aveec la fac de New York s'est super bien passée et que j'ai toutes les chances d'être pris. lui répondit donc son frère aux interrogations de Nathan.

- C'est super mec! s'exclama son petit frère. Et c'est qui alors que tu n'arrête pas d'appeler? demanda t-il quand même.

- Oh, ça? C'est personne. éluda Lucas en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Personne? hein? allez avoue, tu as réussi à dire ce que tu ressentais à Brooke et maintenant vous sortez ensemble?

- J'avoue. Depuis le jour de la sortie au parc d'attractions. Dit Lucas en souriant devant la tête de son frère.

- Je le savais. J'en étais sur! Brooke ne demandais plus de tes nouvelles et elle était tout le temps euphorique au téléphone. Rétorqua Nathan en souriant.

- Tu ne le dis à personne ok? C'est la surprise pour le mariage de Karine. L'avertit son frère.

- Promis, je suis une vraie tombe concernant les secrets. Non?

- C'est vrai. admit Lucas.

Les quinze jours du stage de Brooke étaient passés vite pour la jeune femme. Elle attendait avec impatience le mariage de Karine pour retourner à Tree Hill. Le dernier jour de son stage, son employeur vint la voir pour lui parler.

- Mlle Davis, Brooke? Je souhaiterais vous parler s'il vous plaît. Lui dit le couturier.

- Bien sûr monsieur. répondit Brooke inquiète.

- Voilà, j'ai remarqué votre travail et je vous ai bien observé. Vous êtes vraiment très douée. Lui dit-il pour commencer. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu pour la rentrée prochaine, mais si vous voulez toujours travailler dans le monde de la mode et créer vos propres modèles, je vous offre une place dans ma future équipe.

- Comment? demanda Brooke sous le choc de la proposition. Je ne ... comprends pas, pourquoi moi?

- J'ai bien vu comment vous travaillez. Vous êtes exigeante, autoritaire, vous avez l'oeil pour les petits détails que la plupart de mes employés actuels n'ont pas. De plus, vous avez une vision nouvelle, jeune de la mode tout en étant très sobre. Vous avez de l'avenir dans ce milieu, Brooke.

- Merci. dit-elle touchée. Mais, je comptais poursuivre mes études de stylisme et de business, ici à New York à la rentrée. Je dois donc décliner votre offre, bien qu'elle soit très intéressante. Fit tout de même Brooke.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas obligé de refuser. Je ne voulais pas que vous arrêtiez vos études pour moi, je vous propose simplement un travail en parallèle à vos études. Vos professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous Brooke, les études sont importantes, même dans ce milieu. Continuez vos cours mais venez travailler pour moi. Cela vous fera une expérience sur le terrain de votre future vie.

- Et bien dans ce cas, j'accepte. Je commences quand? demanda t-elle excitée.

- A la rentrée. Vous terminez votre première année et on se revoit en septembre. Je vous enverrais tous les papiers et le contrat. Dit -il avant de retourner à son travail.

Le soir même, Brooke télephona à sa famille pour les prévenir de cette chance qu'elle avait. Ses parents furent enchantés. Elle les prévint aussi de son heure d'arrivée à Tree Hill le lendemain matin.

Brooke était à peine arrivée chez elle, qu'elle reçut la visite de ses amis.

- Alors comment vas-tu? demanda Haley en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bien Hales. Et toi? Vous avez déjà une date pour votre mariage? demanda Brooke en regardant Nathan et Haley.

- Et bien non. On n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord. Répondit Nathan en regardant sa fiancée. En fait, Haley n'est pas d'accord avec la date que j'ai proposée.

- Et c'est laquelle? interrogea la brunette.

- Celle du 24 juillet. rétorqua Haley.

- Je vois ce qui te gêne dans cette date Hales? Ce sera l'été, il fera beau, tu sera sûr que tout le monde pourra venir. Enuméra Brooke.

- Ok, je vois que tu es de son côté pour la date. L'interrompit Haley.

- Je te l'avais dis qu'elle serait d'accord. rétorqua Nathan content.

- Elle le savait déjà? demanda Haley mi-amusée, mi-vexée.

- J'avoue que Nathan m'as quelque peu annoncé la date de votre mariage. Mais Haley, je ne peux rien refuser à mon meilleur ami. Et à ma meilleure amie. Dit Brooke en prenant le couple dans ses bras.

Lucas, Jake et Peyton arrivèrent à ce moment-là dans le salon.

- Et bien, on peux se joindre à vous? demanda alors Jake qui se jeta sur eux en criant.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse sur le canapé en rigolant. Ce fut Peyton qui mit fin à ces embrassades. Chacun rigolait encore quand ils partirent de la maison pour aller aux soirées organisés pour les jeunes fiancés.

Le jour du mariage de Karine et Steve était enfin arrivé. Brooke qui était la demoiselle d'honneur se trouvait déjà chez Karine pour la préparer. Cette dernière n'avait pas encore vu sa robe. Cela était la surprise de Brooke. Elle savait très bien les goûts de son amie et elle avait travaillé dur pour que la robe soit parfaite. Elle se présenta donc chez Karine, la robe à la main. Quand cette dernière vint lui ouvrir, un sourire illumina son viasge.

- Brooke! S'écria la future mariée. Tu as réussi à la finir? J'en reviens pas! Tu es incroyable! Termina Karine en prenant son amie dans se bras.

- Je sais, je suis indispensable. Allez maintenant va vite l'enfiler, sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton mariage. Lui conseilla Brooke avec un peu de sévérité dans la voix.

- J'y vais de suite mon capitaine! Répondit karine en courant essayer sa robe.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et Brooke put admirer son oeuvre sur son amie. Elle la trouvait tellement belle, une vraie princesse se dit Brooke.

- Elle est magnifique Brooke. Tu es vraiment très douée. Elle est encore plus belle que celle que j'avais commandé chez Vera Vang. confessa Karine les yeux larmoyants.

- Eh! Ne pleures pas sinon il faudra encore repousser le mariage de quelques heures pour te refaire une beauté. Répondit Brooke en la serrant dans ses bras émue. Karine, je suis heureuse pour vous. Vous méritez tellement tout ça. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux. Continua Brooke.

- Allez, garde tes discours pour le toast. On va à l'église pour le oui fatidique. répondit Karine en sortant de la maison suivit de Brooke.

La cérémonie fut grandiose, tous les gens proches des mariés étaient venus. Brooke était resplendissante dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Lucas n'arrêta pas de la dévorer des yeux ce qu'elle remarqua et cela l'a fit sourire. Une fois l'échange des voeux finis, tout le monde se retrouva pour le repas, organisé près de la plage. Les jeunes mariés acceuillirent les amis de Brooke et qui étaient désormais ceux de Karine.

- La cérémonie était magnifique Karine. Lui dit Haley en la félicitant.

- Merci. J'avoue que sans votre aide, je ne sais pas si on serait ici aujourd'hui. Alors je vous remercie tous de nous avoir aidé. Répondit Karine en les prenant dans ses bras.

- De rien. Les amis de Brooke, sont nos amis. Lui dit Peyton en référence à leur première rencontre, ce qui les firent rire.

- D'ailleurs où est-elle? demanda Karine aux autres. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le jeté de bouquet.

- Avec son cavalier surement. Avoua Nathan en souriant.

- Quoi? Quel cavalier? Je croyais qu'elle n'avait personne! s'exclama Haley.

- Vous me cherchiez? demanda alors une voix derrière eux.

- Brooke! Où étais-tu? demanda sa soeur.

- Avec mon cavalier. répondit cette dernière.

- Tu m'as appelé? dit soudain une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous.

- Lucas? Brooke? Ensemble? s'exclama Haley perdue.

- Merci chérie, tu as tout compris. lui répondit Nathan en rigolant.

- Surprise! s'exclama Brooke en prenant la main de Lucas.

- Depuis combien de temps? voulut savoir Peyton heureuse.

- heu, je crois que ça fais quelques petites semaines, non? demanda Lucas en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas. admit Brooke gênée.

- On s'en fout, du moment qu'ils sont ensemble. Depuis le temps. Les interrompit Jake en les serrant dans ses bras.

- Contente de savoir que vous êtes pour. Rigola Brooke dans les bras de son ami.

- Tu rigole ou quoi? On n'attendait que ça. Repris enfin Haley en les prenant elle aussi dans ses bras.

- A ce point? s'étonna Brooke en se retournant vers Lucas qui rougissait.

- J'avoue que... tu m'as manqué quand tu es partie à New York. répondit ce dernier.

- Mais on s'appelait tous les jours Lucas. dit -elle doucement.

- Pas dans ce temps-là. Avant. lui expliqua t-il.

-Bon je crois qu'on va vous laisser. finit par dire Nathan en entrainant ses amis au loin, laissant le couple discuter.

- Quand je me suis enfuit?

- Oui. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis la fois qu'on était seuls chez moi avant ton départ pour New York? lui demanda t-il.

- Oui.

- Et bien, j'étais comme une âme en peine durant ces mois-là. J'ai d'ailleurs écrit ce que je ressentais. Tiens. dit-il en lui donnant un paquet qu'il sortit de sa veste. J'avais prévu de te le donner ce soir, pendant le bal. Mais j'ai envie que tu lise ce que j'ai écrit. Sur mes sentiments à ton égard.

- Lucas. C'est le plus cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis... Enfin tu vois. Quand j'ai compris que je pouvais refaire confiance à quelqu'un, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce serait toi. Mais finalement, tu es la meilleure qui ne me sois jamais arrivé. Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Brooke... commença t-il.

- Attends! dit-elle. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai été embauché par un styliste de New York. Je voulais que tu sois un des premiers à être au courant. Je veux tout partager avec toi, tu fais parti de ma vie maintenant et jamais je ne pourrais t'abandonner. J'ai l'impression que la vie me sourit enfin, qu'elle nous sourit. Finit-elle à dire.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser tendre mais passionné à la fois. Quand leur étreinte fut finie, Lucas la serra dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai été accepté à la fac de New York. Mon bouquin leur a plu. Je vais donc devoir me trouver un logement pas trop éloigné de toi.

- Et pourquoi pas chez moi? demanda t-elle en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi pas! Mais un home avec toi tout le temps ne va t-il pas t'énerver? s'inquiéta Lucas en rigolant.

- Pourquoi? Du moment que c'est l'homme que j'aime. avoua t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je pourrais moi aussi alors vire avec la femme que j'aime. Répondit Lucas souriant.

- Je crois qu'on nous attend. Fit soudain Brooke en se tournant vers ses amis qui les observaient en souriant.

- Je crois aussi.

- Tu te rends compte, que c'était la première fois que l'on se le disait. Lui dit Brooke alors qu'ils approchaient de leurs amis.

- Je sais. J'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire.

- Moi aussi. Pouffa Brooke.

Epilogue

Le jour du mariage de Nathan et d'Haley fut finalement prévu pour le 24 juillet. Lors de la cérémonie, on appris alors que Peyton et Jake avaient décidé de vivre ensemble à Savannah où ils étaient acceptés tous les deux à l'école d'art. Ils allaient enfin formé une vraie famille. Brooke et Lucas avaient déjà emménagés à New York. Leur couple fonctionnait à merveille et ils allaient bientôt avoir une preuve de leur amour. En effet, bien qu'ils étaient jeunes, ils allaient être parents. Brooke l'avait appris deux jours avant le mariage de ses amis. Le jour J, Brooke l'appris à Lucas qui bien qu'il soit étonné était tout aussi heureux. Ils avaient quand même l'intention de continuer leurs études et Brooke de poursuivre son rêve dans le milieu de la mode.

Qui sait, peut-être que la vie lui a sourit finalement en arrvivant à Tree Hill?


End file.
